Until I Die
by blazingalex
Summary: I have decided to post CJ's story about him and Izzy. So , here it is. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"This just in, a teenaged male Lucario was found dead outside Aurora Healthcare. Once we have more on the story, we will provide an update…"_

*3 months earlier*

Izzy Greene. God, I love her. In my eyes, she is beautiful. I would do anything to keep her safe. And I mean it. Until I die, she shall not be harmed any further.

It was late August, around 8:30 p.m., and Izzy and I were out camping in a small cabin up north. The cabin was located at the edge of a forest outside Kewaskum. We were sitting around a small fire, roasting some marshmallows.

"Hey, Izzy," I said. "Are you having a good time?" She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm having a wonderful time, CJ." She snuggled up closer to me, holding my arm. I looked down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, both of our marshmallows caught fire, and we quickly blew them out.

"I thought I ordered medium well, not charred," I joked. Izzy giggled at the most stupidest joke I've ever told.

As we ate our darkened food, a pick-up truck appeared and parked on the front lawn. Out stepped a guy about our age, eyes glazed over and having trouble keeping his balance.

"Can we help you?" Izzy asked him.

He responded, slurring his words, "You can give me your fine ass." Izzy and I both stood up. I began to tell him to leave, but he charged straight for Izzy.

"Back off!" I screamed, jumping at him. I was able to drag him to the ground fairly easy. As he was attempting to stand back up, I ran up to him and punched him in the face. I then picked him up, and then started kneeing him in the gut. As I tried to land another punch, he was able to catch my hand and hit me back. He got me a few times, and then threw me to the ground. I struggled to get up. The guy then grabbed me and started dragging me toward the flames. He stuck half of my face into the fire, burning most of my skin off. I screamed loudly in pain as my face began to melt. Once he was done, he turned his attention back to Izzy. He proceeded to chase her and grab her by her arm.

"Get off of me! CJ! Help!"

As she was screaming and fighting, I was able to pull my dad's gun I stole from his closet and aimed for his leg. I pulled the trigger, and heard Izzy scream in serious pain.

The guy exclaimed, "Oh, shit! He has a gun!" He ran to his truck, and left. I crawled my way to Izzy, who was on the ground holding her leg in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Izzy! I didn't mean to shoot you."

"It's okay, CJ," she whispered. I pulled out my phone, dialed 911, told the operator where we were, hung up, and tried to stop her leg from bleeding. As I was tying up my shirt to her leg, I started to lose focus. Everything started to fade away. Then, everything went dark.

I woke up in a room filled with beds and machines. I looked to my left and saw Izzy sitting in a chair next to me; a cast was on her leg. She was waiting for me to wake up.

"CJ. I'm so glad you're okay." I got out of my bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for shooting you. It was an accident." She hugged me back; tears were coming out of her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. I'm just glad you're alive," she sobbed. Her eyes were flooded with tears. I wiped them away, looking deep into her eyes.

"I promise to keep you safe from now on. Until I die, you will be safe." One of the nurses came into the room.

"Oh, good. You're awake," he said. "You both have visitors." He motioned for someone to come in, and both of our parents walked in. After about five minutes of hugging and handshakes, we explained our story to them, describing in detail what exactly happened. None of them could look at my face.

"Hey, mom," I finally said, "can you bring me my mask. You know the one I made in Drama? It's in my closet."

Once we finished, Izzy's dad, George, started to congratulate me for trying to fight for his daughter. After that, they left. About two hours later, my mom came back and dropped off my mask. I thanked her, and she left.

As I put the mask to my side, Izzy asked me "What's the mask for?"

"So when we go back to school, no one would be in disgust," I answered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

September came very fast for the both of us. We checked out of the hospital on Friday, and headed home. Saturday, Sunday, and Monday zoomed by, and by the time I realized it, it was Tuesday, September 2nd, 2030. As I was getting dressed, I took one long look at myself in the mirror, and then finally, after three minutes, I put my mask on. I decided to pick Izzy up from her house and take her to school with me.

When we reached the school, there were no cars to be seen. I looked at the clock and it read **6:30 A.M.** As we waited for the doors to open, Izzy decided to have a little fun with me. She pulled my mask up a little bit, so only my mouth was exposed, and started to kiss me passionately. I kissed back, slipping my tongue into her mouth. As our tongues wrestled for dominance, someone knocked on the window. We were both startled. I looked up, and there was Adrian with Mark behind him, giving me thumbs up.

I rolled down the window and asked, "What do you want?" There was a bad tone to my voice.

"Sorry man. I didn't know you were busy. Anyway, welcome back to Hell."

"Thanks Adrian. Hey Mark, stop pretending you have a boner. We all know you had it bit off by Jake and Gary." He flipped me off, then went towards the school, Adrian followed suit. "Well," I said to Izzy, "Shall we go inside?"

I took her to the nurses office so she can get a wheelchair, then we headed to her first class. We took the elevator up and walked down to Physics. Well, I walked while pushing her. Once we got to the room, the hallways started to fill with students. I kissed her goodbye, and then headed to English 11. The class was going well for the first ten minutes until Mrs. Verhagen said;

"CJ, please take that mask off." Everyone turned to me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I answered, "unless you have a bucket for everybody." Now everyone was curious of what was under my mask.

"Alright, CJ," Mrs. Verhagen finally said, "If you don't want to show us, then fine. But you will tell us the story about why you have to wear it." I stood up, went to the front of the room, took a deep breath, and started telling the story. As I was telling it, I looked at everyone in the room, until I saw him.

"You!" I shouted, "You did this to us!" Now everyone's eyes were on another kid. He looked uncomfortable in his seat, as he started to sweat. As I started to approach him, he jumped up out of his seat and ran out the door.

"Who was he?" Abby asked.

"He's a new kid in this school," Justin answered. The whole room started to fill with people asking questions about him. Mrs. Verhagen was having trouble trying to quiet everyone, so I helped by taking my mask off. The room quickly quieted down as people looked at me in disgust. Some people were gagging; others had their hands over their mouths, trying to hold something in. I put my mask back on and went back to my seat. The rest of class was just an overview of what was going to happen for the rest of the year.

At about five 'til, I left the room to go get Izzy. There was no one in the halls on the way to Mr. Militzer's room. When I walked into the room, I was almost pushed out by the sound of everyone yelling and screaming. I had to hold my hands over my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. I found Izzy, silently sitting in the back scribbling something in her notebook.

_I wonder what she's writing,_ I thought. She looked up as I approached her, and she quickly shut her notebook. "Time to go, baby," I told her. She packed up her stuff, and we left the room. "Where am I taking you next?" I asked her.

"My next class is in Ms. Vogg's room."

"Hey, that's where I'm going." By the time we got there, classes ended and the hallways filled with students once more. We waited until the room was empty, then we entered. I pushed her over to a table over by a window and sat next to her. Again, the teacher wanted to what was under my mask.

This time, however, Izzy spoke up and told her, "Uhh, I don't think you really want to know. It's not exactly… smooth skin under there." Once that was said, Ms. Vogg didn't ask again. The rest of the day went well. Izzy and I had lunch and World History together. At the end of the day, while I was taking Izzy to her locker, I was called down to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I got to the office, Officer Hayes was there, waiting for me.

"Hello," he said to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not exactly. I heard about what happened to you in August. That was brave of you." I just stood there in silence. "There is something that is bothering me, though," he continued, "Why didn't you report him?"

I thought for a second, and then responded, "I guess I didn't really think of that. I mean, half of my face was burned off and Izzy was bleeding. We both needed an ambulance." _It never crossed my mind._ "Should I report it?" I asked him.

"If you want to," he replied.

"I'll think about it," I said, and left the room.

Izzy was waiting for me outside the office, no longer in a wheelchair, but on crutches. The hallways cleared up a bit while I was in the office, so it was easier for her to walk through the halls. When we got to my car, I unlocked the door and opened it up for her. She thanked me and got in. As I walked around, I saw that same guy from English, just standing there by the football field. A car went by in front of me, and when I was able to see the field, he wasn't there. I shook my head, then continued to my door.

"Who was that?" Izzy asked me when I got in. "Him," I responded. I started up the car, and left to drop off Izzy.

When I got to her house, no one was there. There wasn't a car anywhere, not in the driveway nor in the garage.

"Hey, CJ," she said, seductively, "since no one is home, how about you come in and we could watch a movie." I quickly turned the car off, got out, helped her out of the car, and carried her inside.

She picked out a slasher movie, _Freddy vs. Jason_. I put it in, flopped on to the couch, and pulled Izzy close to me. Not even half way through the movie, she's clutching my arm tightly, shaking in her boots.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you," I told her in a comforting voice. She relaxed her grip a little, but she didn't let go. When the movie ended, her nails were digging into my skin, making me bleed a little. The blood wasn't noticeable by sight, but I knew it was there. I decided to take action by lifting my mask up and pulling her in for a kiss. She responded by slipping her tongue into my own mouth. After about a minute, she breaks the kiss and starts leading me to her bedroom.

Once we get up there, I threw her onto the bed. She scooted back far enough so that she could fit all the way onto the bed. I crawl onto the bed and start kissing her again. As I was busy in her mouth, my hands slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing a white bra underneath. She allowed this move by taking my shirt off as well. We went back to the fierce tongue wrestling match, she was on top. I had a difficult time getting the bra off. It took me about four or five tries before I got it unbuttoned. She took her bra off with grace, as it fell in front of her bedroom door. This was the first time I ever saw her breasts. I couldn't believe how beautiful they were. I managed to turn her onto her back again, as I started to go down on her. As I pulled off her shorts, she asked me if I actually loved her.

"Until I die, I will keep you safe from further harm. I will protect you. I love you." I went back up and kissed her. I made my way down to her panties, kissing her body on the way. I removed them ever so slowly, revealing her slit. She shaved down there the day before. As I licked her, she was moaning loudly. She tasted sweet. I started to finger her as I was licking her. She was tight. This was our first time ever. After a minute or so, she came onto my finger. I licked up all the juices off of her. I kissed her again as I took off my own pants. I lined myself up with her folds. "Wait, I almost forgot," I said as I went back to my own pants and pulled out a condom.

"Good call," Izzy told me. After the condom slipped on, I lined myself up again, and proceeded to enter her. She was definitely a virgin because there was a barrier a little ways in.

"Just take in a deep breath, this may hurt," I told her as I broke through her hymen. She teared up a little bit, but I was able to keep her calm as I continued.

CJ took another look at what he typed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CJ sat at his computer, typing what happened three months before. It was December, and he and Izzy were stronger than ever. CJ was finally out of the mask, a scar where he was burned, and Erica wasn't in a boot anymore. He saved the document, then exited out of Word.

He leaned back in his chair, saying to himself, "CJ, this is going to be a good love story." Just then, Izzy came upstairs.

"Hey, CJ. Whatcha up to?"

"Nothing much, just getting off of my computer."

"Well you left your music playing. Eminem?" She asked. "Superman" by Eminem was playing from Spotify. He hit pause then looked back at her.

"So," CJ asked her, "what do you want to do?"

"Well, it is kind of warm out, so I was thinking maybe we walk around town," she answered. For December, it was unusually warm out, 47° F.

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's go." They got their shoes on, and left. They held hands as they walked down the road. There was snow on the ground, but it was starting to melt away.

"So where do you want to go to first?" CJ asked her. They have already reached an intersection.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm kinda hungry."

"Then let's go to McDonalds. I got money." They walked to McDonalds and got some burgers. They sat together in a booth, CJ had his arm around Izzy. Once they were finished, CJ threw out the garbage and they both walked out. They headed towards Echo Park, hoping to be able to sit somewhere.

They couldn't find a place to sit, so they decided to go to the movies. As they approached the intersection, Izzy gave CJ a quick kiss, and proceeded to cross the street.

"Izzy, wait!" CJ screamed, but it was too late. She didn't see it, but there was a car coming. It ran the red light and hit Izzy, sending her flying down the road. CJ ran to her, tears were streaming down from his eyes. He kneeled down beside her and turned her over. She was still conscious, but had trouble staying that way. Bystanders were already pulling out their phones, calling for an ambulance. All traffic stopped moving for the time being. Some cars decided to chase down the driver of the car that hit her. Within ten minutes, there were a whole bunch of emergency vehicles on the scene. CJ held her hand the whole time, from the accident, to the OR. He kept telling her, "I'm sorry this happened to you. I love you."

It has been six hours since the crash, and she was finally out of surgery. George was waiting with CJ, hands on his own head.

The surgeon went to both of them and said, "I'm sorry, but there was too much damage on her. She had ten broken ribs, a broken arm, both of her legs were broken, and she had serious internal bleeding. There is nothing else we can do."

"So you're saying she's going to die?" George asked. The surgeon nodded.

"Can we see her?" CJ asked.

"Right this way." They followed the surgeon to a room. Izzy laid on a bed, a heart monitor was attached to her. It was going slow. She was still asleep.

A few hours later, she finally woke up, but only to say her final words to everyone. She ended on CJ, saying the only words that could come out, "I… will… always… love… you." Once she said that, her heart stopped beating and CJ ran out of the room, crying. Everyone saw him run towards the stairs, and even a few people saw him go to the top.

Once he reached the door to the roof, he kicked it down with all of his might and ran towards the ledge. There was only one thing that went through his mind after he ran out of the room:

_I will always love you, too._


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter

_"We are now updating you on a story from earlier where a teen was found dead in front of a hospital. We have now learned that he has, indeed, jumped from the roof. We now have new information on why he jumped. CJ Leroux, a victim of an attack was left with half of his face burned off, resorting him to wearing a mask. But before he was attacked, he was with his girlfriend, Izzy Greene. The burn story now has many variations to it, but the only true fact was that he was protecting her from a drunk who wanted to rape her. The reason he jumped was that Izzy died in the hospital just minutes before. She was hit by a car earlier today on Pine St. after they enjoyed a day at the park. Her last words to CJ were, and I quote, 'I will always love you.' She had multiple fractures and internal bleeding, which couldn't be fixed. After her heart monitor stopped, he was seen leaving the room in a hurry, with him saying, 'I will always love you, too.' Moments later, medics found him lying on the sidewalk, dead. Both of their families were notified._

_"In other news-"_*click* A teenage Lucario sat on the couch, pointing the remote at the TV.

"I hate romantic movies," he said. He then yelled, "Hey, Izzy, you almost ready for our camping trip?" She yelled back to him from upstairs,

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes CJ."

"It's gonna take longer than that," he said, chuckling to himself.


End file.
